Reality Is Like Unto a Zephyr
by scsmith
Summary: The War is over! Several characters have passed on, but when Ron opens up an old letter found in his room, he realizes the truth, and finds out the haunting reality of everything that has happened to the Trio at Hogwarts.


**Reality is Like Unto a Zephyr**

**The war was over. Voldemort was vanguished... everything about the Dark Lord was destroyed. His followers were gone, in the final battle that ended it all. They had all gathered to take down Harry Potter in one last attempt; while they were victorious, in that Harry did die, they were destroyed in the process. Every last one of them was gone. All the Death-Eaters bearing the Dark Mark upon their arms, were interconnected. So when Voldemort completely died, they all went with him. He was the source of the Dark Mark... the source of their evil. And although Voldemort's giant ego was no longer going to pollute the wizarding world, there was a scar upon everyone's soul. The hero had died along with the foil; there were many things to be thankful for, but nothing to celebrate about necessarily. **

**Hermione Granger had died. She had jumped in front of a series of several Avada Kedavras sent in Harry's direction when he wasn't looking. Neville Longbottom---Luna Lovegood---Ginny Weasley... all dead. It was I, Ronald Weasley who survived the final battle that took place on the tower. I was the soul survivor. Not because of my luck, but because of my friends, who were willing to help me. They had taught me all I needed to know... how to fight. How to stretch out an arm and help someone who was falling. How to ignore the pain in your heart that always came and hit you, if a memory of a lost friend came into your mind. **

**And now, I, Ron, open up a letter that was addressed to me a few years back... June 18th 1995. It was from Albus Dumbledore. Why I didn't get this letter back in the 18th of June, I don't know. I just got around to finding it, while packing the belongings in the Burrow. By the way, I have my own house now. I'm moving away. Starting a new life. **

**I open up the letter, and read. This is what it says:**

_Dear Ronald Weasley,_

_I know that this letter is out of date. It was sent to you a long time before you will get to open it... but I did that on purpose. I made it invisible until the time when Voldemort would be dead. Don't ask how I did it. Just very powerful magic on my part. And you will understand the reasons when you are done reading it._

_Reality, as you know it, right now, is not what originally happened, Ron. The reality you experienced throughout your years at Hogwarts, and the reality that will follow throughout your entire life, is fabricated. This reality is a fixed reality. _

_This all will confuse you, I know. It confuses me everyday when I have to stop and think about it. But originally, Voldemort won the war. Yes, the original reality, the unfabricated one, was more harsh. Voldemort had gained dominance over all the Wizarding and Muggle world. Afterwards, The Ministry of Magic was simply a remnant of wizards who wanted to go back to the old ways... before Voldemort took over. So they sent ME back in time, after I offered to do so. _

_I went back 160 years into the past, and started a new life. It was up to ME, to use the knowledge I had of what originally happened, to set things right, and make reality less harsh. Time travel is a confusing business, yes. I will not explain all the details, Ron. But, in a nutshell..._

_You are me. I, Albus Dumbledore, am you from the future... I am the Ronald Weasley from the originaly reality. I came back, and set everything right as best I could. I became Harry's mentor, teaching him things he didn't know in the original reality. I armed Hogwarts as best as I could: I created fabrications of information, to better benifit everyone. _

_And now, when you are reading this letter, I no longer exist as Albus Dumbledore. I exist as you... in your present state. I knew that Snape was going to kill me... I told him to. My time was over, to set everything right: the Wizarding World no longer needed me, and I was tired of living such a long life. So now, Ron, you are reading a letter written by YOU, in the FUTURE... a FUTURE that WILL NO LONGER happen, thanks to me setting everything right._

_There's nothing left to say, Ronald. I have spent enough time writing to myself. A few last words, however: Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber, Tweak! _

_Your's sincerely (quite literally),_

_Albus Dumbledore .aka. Ronald Weasley _


End file.
